


Walker

by TiamatsChild



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiamatsChild/pseuds/TiamatsChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam in Moria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "homesickness", for Danachan.

Sam, like all hobbits, has always had a knack for finding soft sleeping spots that are free of stone. Here, though, in Moria, there are no places free of stone.

He fusses at Frodo's bed and tries to ignore how vulnerable the open vault behind him makes him feel.

It was easier in the wilds, where there are bushes and trees. A hobbit can always vanish in those places. Any bush or tree can offer shelter. Any dip in the earth can become a hiding place.

He doesn't know how to walk in Moria.

His feet ache for the Shire.


End file.
